Crawling
Crawling (traducido como: Arrastrándose) es una canción de la banda de Nu Metal Linkin Park perteneciente a su álbum de estudio debut Hybrid Theory. Letra Original= Crawling in my skin These wounds / they will not heal Fear is how I fall Confusing what is real, oh There's something inside me that pulls beneath the surface Consuming / confusing This lack of self-control I fear is never-ending Controlling / I can't seem To find myself again, my walls are closing in (Without a sense of confidence I'm convinced that there's just too much pressure to take) I've felt this way before So insecure Crawling in my skin These wounds they will not heal Fear is how I fall Confusing what is real Discomfort endlessly has pulled itself upon me Distracting / reacting (reacting) Against my will I'll stand beside my own reflection (My own reflection) It's haunting (It's haunting) How I can't seem To find myself again, my walls are closing in (Without a sense of confidence I'm convinced that there's just too much pressure to take) I've felt this way before So insecure Crawling in my skin These wounds they will not heal Fear is how I fall Confusing what is real Crawling in my skin These wounds they will not heal Fear is how I fall Confusing, confusing what is real (There's something inside me that pulls beneath the surface) (Consuming) Confusing what is real (This lack of self-control I fear is never-ending) (Controlling) Confusing what is real |-| Español= Arrastrándose en mi piel Estas heridas no sanaran El miedo me hace caer Confundiendo lo que es real Hay algo dentro de mi que jala bajo la superficie Consumiendo... confundiendo Esta falta de auto-control temo que nunca acabe Controlando / parece que no puedo Hallarme a mi mismo otra vez, mis muros están cerrándose un sentido de confianza estoy convencido de que hay mucha presión por soportar Me he sentido así antes Tan inseguro Arrastrándose en mi piel Estas heridas no sanaran El miedo me hace caer Confundiendo lo que es real Esta molestia ha influido en mi sin cesar Distrayendo... reaccionando Contra mi voluntad estoy al lado de mi propia reflexión (mi propia reflexión) Es inquietante (es inquietante) Parece que no puedo Hallarme a mi mismo otra vez, mis muros están cerrándose un sentido de confianza estoy convencido de que hay mucha presión para tomar Me he sentido así antes Tan inseguro Arrastrándose en mi piel Estas heridas no sanaran El miedo me hace caer Confundiendo lo que es real Arrastrándose en mi piel Estas heridas no sanaran El miedo me hace caer Confundiendo, confundiendo lo que es real (Hay algo dentro de mi que jala bajo la superficie) (Consumiendo) Confundiendo lo que es real Esta falta de auto-control temo que nunca acabe) (Controlando) Confundiendo lo que es real Vídeos En esta sección se muestran las diferentes versiones de la canción (original, acústico y en vivo) realizadas por el propio artista: Original= thumb|center|400 px Valoración Por favor, da tu valoración objetiva sobre la traducción de esta letra: ¿Cuál es tu opinión sobre esta traducción de Crawling? Excelente, no le cambiaría nada Buena, aunque podría mejorarse Aceptable, hay que trabajarla más Mala, tiene muchos errores Pésima, la peor traducción del mundo Categoría:Canciones en Ingles Categoría:Linkin Park Categoría:Nu Metal Categoría:Metal Alternativo